


Last Hope!

by Spinka Tastu Kaliull (spinkavampire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinkavampire/pseuds/Spinka%20Tastu%20Kaliull
Summary: Please Help.  This is my last hope!





	Last Hope!

I need some help. I have been looking for a story for almost a year now. I have tried google and everything else imaginable! This is my last hope to finding the story. Here is what I can remember:

Harry somehow ends up living with Voldemort.  
Hermione, Fred, and George choose a room to have a "dance party" in as a stress reliever for/ a way to cheer up Harry.  
Hermione uses ruins to keep her iPod/MP3 player attached to the wall.  
Hermione plays Hero by Skillet to get "summon" Harry to the room.  
Voldemort is entranced watching Harry dance.  
Lucius is horrified when he sees what is happening.  
The slytherin students who are at the house are at first horrified but end up joining (I know Draco and maybe Blaise were among them).  
It is reveled that Hermione would have these impromptu to dance parties in the Gryffindor common room as a mean of exercise.  
The author has a note at the bottom with a playlist she feels was played.  
I believe this a Harry/Voldemort pairing but I might be wrong.

Please if anyone can help, I would appreciate it!


End file.
